A two-dimensional bar-code may include data that directs a wireless telephone to download media content. In this scenario, the wireless telephone takes a picture of the two-dimensional bar-code. The wireless telephone then de-codes the picture of the bar-code into corresponding data. This de-coded data directs the wireless telephone to retrieve the media content from a content host.
A wireless modem exchanges communications over the air with various devices that are located near the modem. The wireless modem then exchanges these communications with a communication network. To prevent unwanted devices from accessing the communication network through the wireless modem, the wireless modem typically requires a specific user name and access code from a device before network access is provided.